


The best way to die...

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Tragedy, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a drabble about Jin happy, but short life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best way to die...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argle_fraster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/gifts).



> This is just a silly story and the fruit of my wild imagination...
> 
> I really love Jin a lot!!!! (#^.^#)
> 
> Happy Birthday, Katy!!!!!! Hope you will like this Baka story XD XD

The best way to die... 

 

   
He tastes the blood, the sweetest blood in all his not so long life. This blood makes him loose his mind, it tastes like a love nectar, but he feels already full and slowly pull out his sharp teeth, looking at his crime traces. Jin calls it love bite. And off course the one, who he had been biting almost every night is the great love of his not so long life.   
   
It started not so long ago, maybe one week, he was flying at the night sky, feeling lonely and absolutely hungry. Then Jin noticed the warm light in one window on the high building. The window was little bit open and he welcome himself in.   
   
At the big and for Jin even gigantic couch was sleeping peacefully a man, that was the most beautiful creature, that Jin had ever seen and he couldn't resist the urge to taste his blood. After he felt the first little drop in his mounth, he realized, that he lost himself and fell in love and this was forever.   
   
Jin decided to stay with this man, he couldn't see his life without Kame and his delicious blood. Jin was happy with Kame. They were spending together every minute.   
   
When Kame cooks Jin fly near, smelling the aromat of fresh shrimps and pasta, when Kame is watching TV, Jin is near tasting linguiny from big plate, trying to avoid Kame chopsticks, when Kame is taking shower Jin is there too. He's afraid to stay under heavy water drops with Kame, so he just enjoy the view looking through glass, that get misted. When Kame goes to sleep, Jin wait until he falls asleep and walks at his gorgeous body, enjoying the smooth skin and tasting delicious blood. Every night he spends at different part of Kame's body, but the favorite bed for him is his belly button. Jin just has a soft spot for this amazing belly button. 

Jin loves singing and he thinks, that Kame loves listening to it. You maybe want to know, how Jin understand it? Easily! Every time Jin starts singing and making circles around Kame with his tiny wings, Kame freeze and start looking at him with a frown. Sometimes Kame waives with his hand running for Jin. Jin laughing and thinking, that the love of his life is a naughty guy and wants to play, even if he is not a child anymore. But some evenings Kame takes thing at his hand, like slippers and determenly haunting Jin. Jin calls it love quarrel, Kame is just in the bad mood after long day at work. 

Jin can be in the bad mood too. One nice evening they were seating and watching TV, the sport program with Kame. Jin loves looking at Kame happy smile and how cute he looks, he always flying exitedly, getting Kame's glares. But that evening, Jin saw how Kame giggling and looking with admiration at someone else and that other guy making some home run after. Jin didn't like it at all and wasn't flying and singing all evening. He felt offended and that night he made a lot love bites at soft skin, that became red next day. Jin was looking contentedly as result of his full night biting and Kame, was swearing with unpleased face, because his whole body was itching.   
   
Jin loves spending time with Kame, seating at his soft hair, at his hands, he even findx irresistably cute Kame's hairy legs. But Kame is working a lot and sometimes Jin feels lonely, he once finded a plain pinky ring at the closet, that was half open and it was easy for Jin to enter it. He loves curling in a ball inside this ring, that gives Jin strange feeling of special bond with Kame. Jin calls it Kizuna. 

It isn't very difficult to make Jin happy, just few drops of Kame blood, the warm of his body, the closeness of the man, Jin loves so much. One nice day, Jin is very hyper and is singing loudly, than ever, he noticed how Kame took "Anan" with his face on it. That was Jin favourite magazine, Kame was smaller than in real life and Jin can run over his lying body and dreaming how he will bite him. Kame takes magazing rolling it up. Kame comes closer with slowly step and in the beginning Jin was blinking trying to guess what game Kame wants to play, but when he saw how magazine with big Kame face on it come very fastly at his head, he realized, that maybe Kame doesn't like very much his singing. 

Jin saw how Kame's face at Anan cover coming closer and he had only one thought in his head, such a sweet way to die, from the hand of the greatest love of your life, seeing his face. 

And Kame breath in reliefe, he had finally found that mosquito!

 

 


End file.
